A Childhood in Cantorlot
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Big Macintosh tells Apple Bloom a story of when he was a little colt. Big Mac got teased and picked on a lot, but there was always one pony who would always defend him, his only friend.
1. Prologue

**Alright, I must be crazy, but I'm starting a new story. I know, this'll mean that I'll be in the middle of writing four stories, but I've been handling it okay so far.**

**Anyways, I decided to write a My Little Pony fan fiction, because I certainly love reading.**

**Well, I don't own MLP, so, if that's everything, let's get this story on the road.**

Working out in the orchards all day was hard work, but Big Macintosh had been doing it for years so he was used to it. At least he had a variety of chores to do, unlike his sister. Applejack's only job was to buck apples, for the most part. Big Mac helped out with that too, but he also plowed the fields, repaired everything that broke, he ran the farm.

Today though he was bucking apples. It was Applejack's job today, but she had run off early that morning to be with her friends. Even though this meant more work for Big Mac, he didn't complain. Why would he complain about his sisters having fun with their friends?

Speaking of his sisters he could see little Apple Bloom, and strangely enough, she was alone. Big Macintosh thought that was weird, Apple Bloom was rarely seen without the other cutie mark crusaders, and she never came home right after school. Big Macintosh sighs and takes a break from his bucking to go see what his sister was doing here.

As Big Mac nears his youngest sister she turns to look at him with her big, sad eyes. When he's by her he doesn't say anything, he knew that if she wanted to talk to him then she would. Sure enough she soon says "Whoever came up with the idea of school aught to be imprisoned."

Looking at her brother she says "Big Mac, why do ponies have to be so mean to each other?"

Big Mac sits on the ground beside his sister and says "Ah don't know. Did somethin' happen at school today?" Apple Bloom shakes her head and looks up at the sky for a minute then she nods and says "Well, it wasn't today, it happened yesterday. Diamond Tiara just started pickin' on somepony, which is normal fer her, but then everypony else started pickin' on him too." Apple Bloom sighs and continues "Ah even laughed at him a little, ah feel just awful. Ah guess ah was just happy that ah wasn't the one being laughed at."

Apple Bloom stands up and starts pacing around, continuing her story. "Ah didn't think it was that bad, until he left school early, he looked really upset. And he didn't come to school today, ah guess he doesn't want to get picked on anymore."

Big Macintosh nods and says "Do you know why this colt was bein' bullied?" Apple Bloom nods and sits down again, "It's because he's different, even though he has his cutie mark." Apple Bloom looks up at her big brother and says "Ah thought that ponies only got bullied if they don't have cutie marks, ah guess ah was wrong."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh says, standing up and walking off to do more apple bucking, gesturing for his sister to follow him so he could talk to her and still get some work done.

"It's usually the pony's who are different who get bullied," Big Mac says, "Most of the time the only thing different about em is if they don't have a cutie mark." Big Mac sighs and says "But there are other differences in ponies, and those don't often go away. Those ponies that are different don't often have many friends.

Apple Bloom looks at her brother curiously, "You seem to know a lot about this." Big Mac nods and says, "Ah'm gonna tell ya'll a story, about a pony who was different."

"Did this pony have any friends?" Apple Bloom asks, Big Mac smiles and says "This colt had his family, but he did also have a friend.."

"Is it a true story?" Apple Bloom asks, she gasps and asks "Is it about you? Were you the friend of the pony?" Big Macintosh chuckles and says "No, ah was the pony that got bullied."

"You were?" Apple Bloom asks, looking sadly at her brother, "But why, you're not too different from everypony else, you're just shy." Big Mac shakes his head,

"No, ah wasn't just shy, there was a lot of things tha' ah was tha' was different." Looking at his sister Big Mac says "Do ya want ta hear the story?"

Apple Bloom nods vigorously and Big Mac begins his story.

"It all started when I was younger then you are now…"

**Okay, that is not the end of it, not even close. The story has barely begun. And please, I am really struggling with the way the Apples talk, if you have any pointers ****_please_**** share them. Oh, and after I'm done with this fan fiction I will be writing another one about Apple Bloom's troubles at school, but it doesn't have anything to do with Big Mac so it's a whole other story, if you wish to read it then in a later chapter I will say what it's called.**


	2. chapter 1

**Okay, let's get the actual story started. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't My Little Pony, it would rock if I did, but I don't.**

Big Macintosh wasn't always a farm pony. His parents helped earn money for the apple family, but they made money by selling the fruit that everyone else grew, they didn't grow the fruit themselves. Big Mac and his parents traveled all over Equestria, selling and buying apples. The city that they spent the most time in though was Cantorlot.

Big Macintosh, as usual, was helping his father sell their apples. His mother would help too, but she was busy taking care of Big Mac's little sister AppleJack, and she was expecting a new filly soon too. So Big Macintosh had a little more responsibility then he usually would, but that's to be expected when you're apart of a farming family, especially if you're the oldest.

Creston, Big Mac's father, was currently doing business with a blue unicorn stallion. They weren't just doing business though; they were also just talking, and being neighborly with each other. Big Mac walks up to his father shyly, because he was nervous around other ponies that he didn't know.

"There ya are," Creston says, looking at Big Mac, "This is mah son that ah told ya'll about, and, as ah said, he's a really hard worker, but he should go out and have some fun sometimes. But he says that he doesn't want to by himself."

"That's understandable," The blue unicorn says, "But my son could play with him, couldn't you?" He says, looking at a small white colt that was about Big Mac's age standing next to him. The white colt smiles and says "Of couse, come on, let's go." And the white colt trots off, then stops and looks at Mac, waiting for him to follow. After getting a push from his father Big Macintosh follows the colt and the two trot off into the big city together.

"My name's Shining Armor," The white colt says,

"Ah'm Big Macintosh." Mac says. Shining Armor looks at him strangely and says "You look a little on the scrawny side to be called Big Macintosh. You're more like a Little Macintosh." Big Mac laughs with Shining Armor, for he could tell when someone is making fun of you, and when they're just teasing you kindly like. Shining Armor was definitely just having some fun.

"Ah'll get bigger," Big Mac says, "But you can just call me Mac if you want to."

"I will," Shining Armor says, holding out his hoof toward Big Mac, who hesitates, but does return the hoof bump.

"So you're a working pony? That's cool." Shining Armor says, "I don't know how you do it though, sometimes I have to watch my little sister and she can be quite a bit of a handful."

"Well, ah either have to help sell apples, or watch mah little sister, so ah went with the apples." Big Macintosh says. Both colts laugh, they did love their sisters, but no young boy wants to watch over an even younger girl.

The two colts spent the whole day with each other. And also the next day, they would together for at least a little every day for two weeks. Sometimes they would play, but they mostly just talked. Then one day, two weeks later, Big Mac tells Shining Armor something.

"Shinin' Armor, ah have to tell ya somethin'" Big Mac says quietly. Shining Armor looks at his best friend and says "You're always telling me stuff, what's wrong?"

Big Mac sighs and says "Mah dad says that we will be leaving Cantorlot for a little while to see if we can find any better business."

Shining Armor looks at Big Mac and says "Where are you going? And how long will you be gone?"

"Somewhere like Fillydelphia and Manehatten. Mah dad says we'll be gone for about two months, but we should be back." Big Mac says. Shining Armor sits quietly for a minute before saying "Two months is a long time. Do you promise to come see me as soon as you get back?" Big Mac smiles and nods, happy that Shining Armor would still want to be friends.

When it gets late Big Mac says goodbye to Shining Armor and trots back to his parents. Shining Armor watched his friend go, and for some reason got a weird feeling that something was going to happen. Something that would seriously change one of them. Shining Armor shakes off the feeling and heads home too; already counting down to the next time he would see Mac.

**That chapter seemed very confusing to me, but I couldn't find any other way to write it. I will try to not be as confusing from now on. I know that maybe two boys being best friends for two weeks and then not seeing each other for two months and then still being best friends sounds a little non-likely, but just go with it.**

**Reviews would rock, like, a lot.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, with so many people following this story I figured I should update it more often, so here it comes, the next chapter, which I am actually excited about.**

**I don't own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic or otherwise.**

**Onward.**

It had been only a little longer then a month since Big Mac and his family left Cantorlot to try some business somewhere else. And yet, when Shining Armor's dad walked down the streets of Cantorlot he saw Creston, setting up his apple stand again.

"What are you doing back here already? I thought you were going to be gone for longer." He said.

"We were," Creston says, "but there was some…problems," Creston looks toward his son, who was awfully quiet . Something seemed…different, about Big Mac.

"Hey Mac, why don' ya go and find Shinin' Armor." Creston suggests. Big Mac things it over for a second then nods and walks off to find his friend.

"What's wrong with him?" the blue stallion asks. Creston shakes his head and says "We don't know, Big Mac won't talk to us, he won't talk to nopony, hasn't spoken a word fer nearly three weeks now."

The strangely silent red colt was on his way to Shining Armor's place, passing by a lot of other ponies as he walked. He noticed that a lot of the ponies, children and adults alike were looking at him. He started breathing faster, getting nervous all of a sudden. Mac started walking faster, wanting to get away, but as he passed them Big Macintosh heard some things they were saying;

"Look, it's one of those farming ponies."

"They sure are different then us.

"I remember that colt, he talked really funny."

"Nobody talks like that, what a weirdo."

_No_, Big Macintosh screamed in his head after those last two comments. The colt closed his eyes tightly and started running and, because his eyes were still closed, wasn't watching where he was going. But he didn't care where he was going, he just had to get away from those stupid words that followed him everywhere. _Different, weirdo, __**he talks funny**_, whoever invented those words was an idiot. Mac suddenly ran into something, or somepony, knocking them both over.

"Ow, hey, what's you're hurry?" The pony says, standing up and helping Big Mac to his feet too. It took Mac a second to realize that he knew this pony. After a moment the other pony recognized him too.

"Whoa, Mac, what are you doing back here?" Shining Armor asks, realizing that his friend was back early. "I thought you were going to be gone for another month or something, that's awesome that you're back early."

Big Macintosh was still breathing deeply, still a little nervous about what had happened, but he was calming down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shining Armor asks, noticing his friends nervousness. Big Mac smiles and nods. Shining Armor looks at his friend curiously, he could tell that something was wrong, but he shrugged it off, at least for a minute, if Mac wanted to tell him then he would.

"Well, I need to go back to my place now, my mom wanted to talk to me about something," Shining Armor says, "Why don't you come with? I don't think it'll take long, and she never said I couldn't have friends over." Mac nods and goes with Shining Armor back to his home.

"Hey mom, what did you want to talk to me about?" Shining Armor asks his mother when he gets home.

"Oh, Shining Armor, I need you to watch Twilight for a little bit every day for a while." She says.

"What? Mom, Mac just got back, I wanted to hang with him, I don't want to watch my sister." Shining Armor complains.

"I'm sorry," his mom says, "But I need somepony to watch her."

Shining Armor thinks for a minute before saying "You said somepony, that doesn't mean it has to be me. If I find Twilie a foal sitter then can I hang out with Mac?" When his mom nods Shining Armor runs out of the house with Big Mac trailing behind him. Off the boys ran, heading toward the castle.

Shining Armor walks towards the gardens of the castle, hoping that she would be there rather then inside. Thankfully, she was.

"Shining Armor, what are you doing here?" A pretty pink alicorn by the name of Cadence asks.

"First off, introductions." Shining Armor says, "Cadence, this is Mac, Mac, this is Princess Cadence." Big Mac bows clumsily when he finds out that she was a princess, but she raises her hoof.

"Please, don't bow, it makes me feel…uncomfortable." Cadence says. Big Mac stands up straight, embarrassed.

"Anyways, what are you doing here, Shining Armor?" Cadence asks, turning to the white unicorn.

"You said you wanted something to do, to get you out of the castle and to show everypony else that you're not that different. So I have got an opportunity for you." Shining Armor says, "I want you to foalsit my little sister for the next few days, can you do that?"

Cadence gets excited, "You found me someone to foalsit? That's amazing, you're amazing, thank you."

Turning to Big Macintosh, Shining Armor says "Cadence is an old friend of mine, she's always wanted to foalsit, but nopony has asked her so far. Having Twilight be her first foal is a good start. Now come on, let's hang out with Cadence today, I think you'll like her."

So the three ponies played with each other all day, spending most of their time on the castle grounds, away from every pony else. After a few hours Shining Armor turns to Big Mac and says

"Don't you need to be going soon?" Big Mac looks at the sun, nods, and starts heading home, waving goodbye to Shining Armor and Cadence.

After he leaves, Princess Cadence turns to Shining Armor and says "Is he always that quiet, or is it just because he was around royalty?"

"Well, he's not usually this quiet." Shining Armor says, "But I don't think it was you, he was like this all day, he hasn't said one word. I think something happened, and I intend to find out what it was."

**So, there's that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, reviews rock, keep reading, and all that other important stuff.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another day, another chapter, and I have a good feeling about this. Let's see how good this is going to turn out.**

**And sadly, as much as I love him, Big Macintosh does not belong to me, neither does any other pony.**

Shining Armor and Big Macintosh played with each other often, spending a lot of time exploring the large city of Cantorlot. Princess Cadence joined them when she wasn't busy foalsitting Twilight, a job which she very thoroughly enjoyed. However, they couldn't spend as much time as they wanted to together, because Shining Armor had school.

Big Macintosh had never gone to school before, but he always wanted to. His parents thought it best if they taught their children at home, because they did travel often, and they also didn't want their children exposed to bullies. But bullies are everywhere, you can't stop them, and having somepony not go to school to avoid being teased just gives others another reason to pick on them.

Shining Armor was on way home in a very good mood. It had been a good day in school and he was excited to play with his best friend. But while he was walking he noticed a commotion of sorts going on. His curiosity getting the better of him, Shining Armor goes closer to see what the commotion was about, and what he saw infuriated him.

All the older colts were surrounding a smaller, red colt who was cowering and looked terrified for his life. One of the older colts took a step closer to Big Mac,

"We've seen you around, farm boy, but never at school. Why not? Why don't you come to school?" The older colt says. When Big Macintosh didn't answer the pony brings up his hoof and hits Mac, hard, saying "You think you're better then us? Think you're so smart that you don't need to go to school? You think you're smarter then us?" Big Mac whimpers and shakes his head.

The older colt laughs and says "Good, because you're not, you're not smart at all. You're so stupid you don't even know how to talk."

Shining Armor had had enough, more then enough.

"Leave him alone!" Shining Armor yells, moving in front of his friend to protect him from the bullies. The colts all look at him, surprised that he was standing up to them.

"Who gives you the right to boss us around?" One of them says. Before Shining Armor could say anything Cadence, who had also noticed them, comes up and says, "I do." All the colts look at each other and run off at once, none of them wanting to mess around with a princess, even they knew better then that.

Once the bullies were gone Shining Armor and Cadence turn to Mac.

"Are you okay?" Shining Armor asks, concerned. Big Mac stands up straighter and doesn't do anything for a minute, but finally says quietly "Eeyup," Cadence and Shining Armor look at each other, shocked that Big Macintosh was talking, actually talking to them.

"Thank ya fer helpin' me." Big Mac says.

"No problem." Shining Armor says, "Why weren't you standing up for yourself? You shouldn't let ponies like them push you around."

Big Mac sighs, "Ah, know, but ah'm not good at tha'."

"That's okay, I'm just glad that you're talking to me again." Shining Armor says, after a minute he asks "Why did you stop talking anyways?"

Big Mac hesitates and looks around to see if anypony else was listening to them, but no one was around, so Mac says "Because of ponies like them."

"While we were gone we went to other big cities. The fillies and colts there all looked at me funny, just like ponies do here. But then some ponies started laughin' a' me, sayin' tha' ah talk funny. Soon all the fillies and colts were laughin' a' me whenever ah talked, so ah stopped." As Big Mac talks he get's faster and more upset the further he goes. It was clear that he'd wanted to talk about this for a while.

"That's…terrible." Cadence says, "I didn't know that ponies could be so mean."

"Does your dad know about this?" Shining Armor asks, Big Mac shakes his head and says "Ah tried to tell him, but there were other ponies around when ah tried and the minute ah started talkin' they started laughin'."

Shining Armor scowls, he couldn't believe that other ponies could be so mean, it was ridiculous.

"Come on, we should go tell your dad what happened." Shining Armor says. Mac nods and the three ponies run to the fruit stand to talk to Creston. As Creston see's the young ponies approaching he could tell that something had happened.

"What's wrong? Wha' happened?" Creston asks when the colts and filly get closer.

Breathing deeply Shining Armor says "We know why Mac has been so quiet lately."

"Wha'? How do ya'll know that?" Creston asks. Cadence and Shining Armor look at Big Mac.

"He told us." Cadence says.

"He told ya? He talked to ya?" Creston says quietly, hoping they were speaking the truth. Big Mac nods making Creston so relieved, he was so glad that his son had started talking again. He had been so worried about him.

"It's because ponies bullied him," Shining Armor says,

"They laughed at him whenever he talked."

"Ah thought it would be better to just stop talkin' than to be laughed at whenever ah say somethin'." Big Macintosh says, looking at the ground.

"But why were there so many ponies picking on you? Do they not have anything better to do?" Creston says. Shining Armor brings up a theory he had thought of, "Well, normally little ponies are taught against teasing others, but I've heard lots of stallions and mares talking about the farm ponies, because you're different. Maybe hearing their parents talk about you guys gave the kids the idea that it's okay to tease him, because he's a farm pony."

"That's probably true." Creston says, "Everywhere we've gone Ah've heard everypony talkin' about us." Creston starts thinking; he didn't want his son to be bullied. All young children have to deal with teasing of some sorts, its part of growing up. But they had bullied him into silence, that was just taking it too far. Big Macintosh needed to be someplace where he could be safe from these snobby big city ponies, and Creston thought that he knew just the place.

**This chapter is rushed, I know, but I really love the idea that I put into it. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Oh, and I shall be updating more often because I've gotten to a stand stillish spot for two of my fics, so now I'm only in the middle of two. Reviews would rock, really they would.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Man, I feel like it's been forever since I last updated even though it hasn't even been a week. Oh well, I will start getting chapters up faster now, because I'm not as busy as I was before.**

**And I still don't own My Little Pony, I checked.**

"Big Macintosh, Shinin' Armor, can Ah talk to ya'll?" Creston asked the two colts. It had been a few days since Big Macintosh had started talking again, sure, he rarely was saying anything more then an Eeyup or a Nope, but at least he was saying something.

When the two ponies look at him curiously Creston sighs and says "Listen, Big Macintosh, me and yer ma have an idea that may help with yer bully problem."

Both the colts perked up at this, neither of them wanted Big Macintosh to be bullied, at all.

"What is it?" Shining Armor asks, excited. Creston smiles and says "Well, ya remember yer Granny Smith, don't ya Mac?"

"Eeyup," Mac says with a nod of is head. Creston sighs again and says "Well, she runs her own farm, Sweet Apple Acre's. The problem is that, as much as she doesn't want to say it, she's gettin' old and won't be able to run the farm on her own forever."

Big Mac and Shining Armor both look at Creston, not sure where he was going with this. After a minute he continues;

"Well, our family has been trying to decide who should go to help Granny Smith with the farm, the problem is that most everypony else has their own farm to take care of. Well, me and yer ma figure that you could go and help take care of the farm."

"What?" Shining Armor exclaims,

"Me?" Big Mac asks, "But, why?"

"Now you don't have to go if ya don' want ta." Creston says quickly. "Ah just thought that it would be good fer both you and Granny Smith. She would get some help on the farm, and you wouldn't have so many bullies I don't think, after all, Sweet Apple Acre's is right near Ponyville, which is a small town."

Big Macintosh looks at the ground, not sure of what to do. Creston could tell what Big Mac was thinking and says "Do ya want some time ta think about it?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac says. He and Shining Armor then walk off to go think about things. Sure, it was only Big Mac's choice, but Shining Armor knew that Mac wanted a friend with him right now. After a minute of sitting in silence Shining Armor turns to Mac and asks "So, what are you going to do?"

Big Mac sighs and says "Ah don' know. Ah know tha' goin' will help Granny, and Ah won' get laughed at so much, but ah feel like ah'd just be runnin' away."

Shining Armor looks at his friend questioningly. "What do you mean, running away?"

"Ah mean from mah problems." Big Mac says, "Ah don' work well around other ponies, but ah want to be able to, ah want to learn how to get along with others. But ah cain't learn if ah'm livin' away from everypony else."

Shining Armor thinks for a second before saying, slowly, "Why don't you go to school in Ponyville, I know they have a schoolhouse there, then you'll be around other ponies, just not as many."

"I would love ta go to school," Big Macintosh says, "but pa says tha' we just don' have enough money, even fer a little school."

"Well, what if you did have the money?" Shining Armor asks, "Would you go to Ponyville then?"

"Ah don' know, ah wouldn' want ta leave my family here, or you and Cadance." Big Macintosh says.

"I think you should go." Shining Armor says, "And not because I'm trying to get rid or you. But because I think this is what is best for you, think about yourself for once, it's your life after all. And we can always right letters to each other, no pony can stop us from doing that."

Big Macintosh is quiet for a minute, until he says "Eeyup, yer right. Ah think ah will go."

So Big Macintosh told Creston that he would go to Sweet Apple Acres, and Creston arranged for him to go to Ponyville just a few days after that, telling him that the sooner he get used to farm life the better. On the day that he was to leave Big Mac was saying goodbye to his family when Shining Armor comes running up to him.

Shining Armor stands in front of Big Mac and takes out a bag. He holds the bag out to Mac and says "Take it." Big Mac does and opens it, to find the bag full of bits, a lot of them.

"Ah cain't take this." Big Macintosh says, pushing the bag back to Shining Armor

"Yeah you can, and I want you too." Shining Armor says, pushing the bag back. "My family has plenty of money, yours doesn't. So take it, it would be good for you to have some money on hand in case something happens. And I made sure that there's also enough in there for you to go to school."

Big Macintosh stared at his best friend, amazed by his generosity. Finally he accepts the money and thanks his friend. For Big Macintosh knew that it was important to be humble enough to accept help when it's offered to you.

"Ah'll miss ya." Big Mac says.

"I'll miss you too, but don't forget, we will still be able to write to each other. Just don't forget." Shining Armor says,

"Ah won't if ya'll won't." Big Mac replies, smiling. The two friends then embrace, both hoping that this would be for the best and not a mistake.

**Now that chapter just seems sloppy to me, I didn't really plan it out, I just threw it together to get Big Mac into Ponyville. Oh well, next chapter will have Big Macintosh getting his cutie mark, let's just hope I can do that chapter okay…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I think this chapter is going to go well, so why wait any longer.**

**I still don't own My Little Pony, so let's get this going.**

It had been about a year since Big Macintosh had started living at Sweet Apple Acre's, and things were going well for him. He was still scrawny, but working on the farm had made him a little less so then he had been before. He enjoyed school, or at least he enjoyed learning. He could do without the other colts and fillies though.

The ponies at Ponyville were just like anywhere else, natural brats. Sure, they didn't laugh at him because of his accent…at least, not as much. But they did find other things to make fun of. One of them being that he still didn't have his Cutie Mark. Some of the ponies in his class had already gotten theirs before they'd even met him, he was the only one who didn't have it yet.

Everyday was basically the same for Big Macintosh: He would get up early and do some of his chores, go to school, then go back to the farm to do some more chores. School was usually the same; learn, get picked on, learn some more. But one day things were different.

It wasn't until toward the end of class when things took a change for the worse. The teacher always spent the last few minutes of class asking a random pony a random question. Today she asked one of the colts, Funny Bone, the class clown, "Funny Bone, do you know who the greatest unicorn of all time was?"

Bone smiles and says "Eeyup" in a real dopey way. Big Macintosh's stomach twisted a little, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Could you tell me who it is then?" The teacher asks, getting impatient with Bone. Bone just shakes his head and says "Nope." The same way he had said 'Eeyup' before. A couple of the kids start chuckling.

"Well, why not?" the teacher asks. Funny Bone smirks, looks at Big Mac and says "Well, I would, but those are the only two words that I even know how to say." All the little ponies start laughing at that, except for Big Mac, who had stood up and slammed his hoofs on the ground, yelling, "Enough." Everypony stopped and stared at him, shocked at his outburst.

Big Macintosh just walks up to Funny Bone and says "Don't make fun of the way ah talk, ya'll don't see me makin' fun of ya'll like that."

"And what if I don't stop?" Bone says, sounding very cocky. Big Macintosh replies by standing up to his full height, and Funny Bone notices for the first time just how tall Big Macintosh was getting. Bone glares at Macintosh and nods.

After that little mess, school was over, so Big Macintosh started heading back to the farm when one of the fillies in his class runs up to him.

"Big Macintosh, listen, I'm really sorry about how those ponies have been treating you. It's not fair that you're getting picked on for something so silly." The little filly says. Big Macintosh looks at her, a little cautious, and nods.

"After all, there are so many bigger things to bully someone about, why settle for something small?" The filly adds, grinning in a way that made Big Macintosh feel nervous. Suddenly he felt something small and hard hit his side, Big Mac flinches and looks and sees that it was a rock. Looking in the direction that it came from Big Mac sees other ponies in the class, throwing rocks at him.

Big Macintosh just closed his eyes and let the rocks hit, it hurt, but he'd felt worse. After a minute the little ponies noticed that he didn't seem fazed at all about it, so they stopped throwing the rocks. Big Mac turns and glares at all the ponies, intimidating most of them. All of the ponies ran off, suddenly scared, before they all left the filly turns back to Big Mac and says "Maybe one of those left a cutie mark for you, we did you a favor." Before running off with the others.

Once the ponies had left Big Macintosh headed toward the farm again, more upset then he was before. Once at the farm he didn't head toward the house, but to the fields, to one specific tree.

This tree was special. When Big Macintosh had first gotten to the farm the tree had been sick and dying, but Big Mac had spent some extra time and attention on the tree, so now it was one of the healthiest trees in the whole orchard. Big Macintosh sat underneath the tree, thinking.

Today had been tough for the farm pony, especially what happened when he was on the way back to the farm. It wasn't having rocks thrown at him that hurt the most, he was actually used to stuff hitting him because of all the apples that fell on him when he bucked apples, and none of those ponies had an especially good arm anyways. No, what hurt the most was that the little Filly had pretended to be nice to him, just to be even meaner.

Ponies were just so dishonest a lot of the time, and judgmental too. No matter where he went he would always be picked on, except on the farm.

That's when Big Macintosh realized it, he actually felt like he belonged on this farm, it really was helping him become stronger. And, to be honest, Big Macintosh enjoyed the company of the apples much more then the company of ponies. Big Macintosh sighs and says "Ah am so stupid, ah cain't believe it took this long to realize that ah don't get along well with other ponies, and ah shouldn' pretend that ah can. But there ain't nothin' wrong with tha', it's just who ah am." And at that moment Big Macintosh, for the first time in a long time, felt truly happy.

Big Macintosh finally headed back to the house. Going through the door, he says, for the first time since he'd come here, "Ah'm home."

Granny Smith looks up at Mac when he comes in and notices that he looks completely different. And not only because he looked happy for once. Granny Smith smiles and says "Ah'm guessin' somethin' excitin' happened today."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh says, "How did ya know?" Granny Smith smiles and points at his flank, Mac turns and sees that he'd finally gotten his cutie mark, and he hadn't even noticed. Looking at his green, apple cutie mark Big Mac also smiles and knows that this was proof, that Sweet Apple Acre's really was his home.

**This seems to be sloppy, rushed, and confusing in places, but I do like the story of it. Probably because I feel like I can relate to Big Macintosh better now. If you're confused by anything I wrote, I am truly sorry, ask in a review and I will try to explain.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I think this will be the last actual chapter, I might include an epilogue which will be like the prologue (Meaning it will be with Applebloom)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Big Macintosh was out in the fields, happily working. It had been a week since he'd gotten his cutie mark and things had been going good since then. He'd dropped out of school, not wanting to deal with the other filly's and colts anymore, and now spent all day on the farm, which he was perfectly happily to do so. Suddenly Big Macintosh felt someone jump on top of him.

"Wha'?" Big Mac says in surprise, turning around to see the white unicorn that had jumped on him.

"Shinin' Armor, what are ya doin' here?" Mac asks, very surprised. They hadn't seen each other since Big Mac had come to live on the farm. They'd been sending letters to each other, but seeing your friend in person is so much better then reading a letter.

"I came here with your family, they're here visiting." Shining Armor says.

"Mah family's here too?" Big Mac says, excited. He hadn't seen his family for a long time either, he missed them as much as he missed his best friend. Mac left the work for the day and headed back to the house with Shining Armor to see the other Apples. The second Mac walked through the door he got jumped on again, this time by his little sister, Applejack.

"Ah missed ya'll, Big Mac, did ya miss me?" Applejack says.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh says, chuckling at his sister's enthusiasm.

"It looks like life on the farm has done good for ya." Creston says, giving his son a hug. "Hopefully it will do just as much good for your sister." Big Macintosh looks up at his father, "Ya'll mean that AJ is gonna live here too?"

"Yeah, ah'm gonna live on the farm with ya." Applejack says, "That's why we came here…and to see ya, of course."

Shining Armor just stood back and watched Big Macintosh interact with his family. After a minute Shining Armor sighs and says "Hey, Mac, I need to talk to you." Big Mac looks over to his friend, and it was clear that this was a serious matter, so Mac Macintosh says "Eeyup," and leads Shining Armor outside, where they could talk alone.

When it was just the two of them Shining Armor says "I wanted to tell you something, and it didn't feel right to say it in a letter." He paused for a minute, for dramatic effect, before saying "I'm going to become a member of the guard."

"Wait, what?" Macintosh says, Shining Armor smiles and says "I got accepted into a training school for the guards, and I'm so excited, I've always wanted to be a castle guard, and now I can be." Shining Armor then becomes a little sad, "The only thing is that the school is very strict, and they don't allow us to send or receive letters, from anypony, not even friends and family."

Big Macintosh stares at Shining Armor for a second before saying quietly "We won't be able to write to each other anymore?" Shining Armor shakes his head and looks at the ground.

"But it will only be until you finish yer trainin'." Big Macintosh says, "It'll only be fer a few years, then we'll be able to see each other again."

"You-you're okay with this?" Shining Armor says.

"Eeyup, you've always wanted to be in the guard, and now you have a chance. Why wouldn't I be okay with that?" Big Mac says. "Besides, the next time we see each other we'll be able to see how much we've changed. Ya'll will be the captain of the guard."

Shining Armor laughs and says "And you'll be running this whole farm practically by yourself…and who knows, you might actually grow into your name by then." Both the ponies laugh at that comment.

"Wait, Ah just realized, are ya'll gonna have to wear that heavy armor all the guards wear?" Big Macintosh says. Shining Armor nods and says "Yes, in fact, I was given some armor, just for the trainee's. I actually brought it with me, to show you."

When Big Macintosh see's the armor he couldn't believe it. "And all the trainee's have to wear this?" he asks. Shining Armor nods and Big Mac looks doubtfully at the heavy looking armor. At least the actual guards had some muscles to them, most of the trainee's were probably really small.

"Why don't you try it on?" Shining Armor suggest, "Maybe it only looks heavy." Big Macintosh nods and puts the Armor on, he discovered that the armor wasn't as heavy as it looked…it was much heavier.

"And ah thought tha' mah yoke was heavy, this is just ridiculous." Big Macintosh says. Shining Armor laughs, not only at his complaining, but at how ridiculous the farm pony looked in the armor.

Big Macintosh was embarrassed, he says "Hey, I tried on the armor, so ya'll gotta try buckin' apples."

"Apple bucking?" Shining Armor says, "I can do that." So the colt walked over to the nearest tree and tried to do what he'd seen Big Macintosh do before. He lifted his hind legs and hit them against the tree, but he ended up losing his balance and falling over. And then an apple fell from the tree, hitting his rump.

"Ow, that hurt." Shining Armor says. Big Macintosh just laughs. Shining Armor grins sheepishly and says "I guess it's a good thing that you're the one on the farm and I'm the one to become a guard, because we would both fail so much if it were to be switched."

Both the colts started laughing again, laughing about how funny they looked switching places. The two spent the rest of the day together, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a long time. But they knew that they would still be friends, after all, true friends don't stop being friends just because they haven't seen each other for a few years. And those two colts were truly best friends.

**Okay, there's that. I may have the epilogue up soon, but this is the end of the story part. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews would rock, a lot.**


	8. Epilogue

**Yes, it's been a while since I've posted on this, but better late then never, right?**

**My Little Pony is awesome, but it's not owned by me.**

After Big Macintosh finished his story he was surprised to see that his little sister was still sitting there, looking intently at him. AppleBloom doesn't often sit in one place for very long, and even when she did she was often fidgety, but not this time.

"Tha' was a great story Big Mac," AppleBloom says, and she really meant it.

"It was? Ah thought ya woulda gotten bored." Macintosh says, looking down at his sister.

AppleBloom shakes her head and says "Ah never get bored when ya talk, ya always say wha' needs ta be said…except fer that one time with Miss Cheerilee, but tha' was mah fault, so it don't count."

"No, it doesn't" Big Macintosh says, "But, ya really enjoyed mah story?"

"Of course ah did," AppleBloom says, her eyes getting wide. "Ah'm always happy ta hear stories about ya, an' tha' story taught me a lot. Now ah know why ya don' talk a lot, how you got yer cutie mark, and ah now know wha' ah'm gonna do about school."

"An' what is that?" Big Macintosh says, curious to know what his youngest sister decided.

"Ah'm gonna be friends with the colt in mah class that gets picked on," AppleBloom says, "He has a friend, but it's clear tha' he needs more then just one."

"Tha's a good idea," Big Macintosh says, "But before ya do tha' ya'll gotta be sure tha' yer willin' to commit yerself to it. If yer gonna be his friend then be a real friend, don' just pretend fer a week or two an' then stop, because tha' makes thing's worse."

AppleBloom thinks for a second then says "Ah think ah'll be able ta be his friend. Not best friend, because ah already have two, and he already has one, but just a normal friend."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh says, "Tha' sounds fine."

"Hey, AppleBloom, where are you?" Scootaloo's voice yells out from somewhere amongst the trees. AppleBloom looks and see's Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell looking around for her. AppleBloom jumps onto her brother's back and yells out an answer, "Ah'm over here."

A minute later Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell get to where AppleBloom and Big Macintosh are. "There you are. See, I told you we would find her at the farm," Scootaloo says, saying the last part to Sweetie Bell.

"I never said we wouldn't find her here." Sweetie Bell says.

"Why did you just run off after school like that?" Scootaloo asks, ignoring Sweetie Bell's comment. "You looked upset, was something wrong?"

"Ah needed some time to think about stuff," AppleBloom says, "but thanks to mah brother and his story ah'm okay now."

"You're brother told you a story?" Sweetie Bell says, genuinely surprised.

"Yup, and the story included how he got his cutie mark." AppleBloom says,

"You've got to be kidding me, Big Macintosh tells a whole story about how he got his cutie mark and we missed it?" Scootaloo says, very disappointed.

"The story wasn' about how ah got mah cutie mark," Big Macintosh says, "it just included that, it was actually about why ah don' talk much."

"I would have liked to have heard a story about that too," Sweetie Bell says, "I like hearing you talk, at least, I think I do, I've only ever really heard you scold us or talk lovey dovey."

"Why are ya'll always bringin' that up?" Big Macintosh asks, "it was yer own fault."

"We know it was our fault," Scootaloo says, "But it's funny how embarrassed you get about it."

"We're just teasin' ya Mac," AppleBloom says, hugging her brother, "yer just so easy ta tease."

"Ah know," Big Macintosh says. AppleBloom giggles and jumps off of her brothers back to join her friends.

"Come on AppleBloom, let's go see if we can get our cutie marks today." Scootaloo says.

"What are we going to get our cutie marks for?" Sweetie Bell asks.

"I…don't know, I didn't think about that." Scootaloo says.

"Why don' we just go ta town an' see if there's somethin' there ta inspire us." AppleBloom suggests. The other two agree and the cutie mark crusaders run off together.

Big Macintosh smiles at the little fillies enthusiasm and goes back to work. He was behind on his chores today, but he didn't care. Sure, he had to work a little longer to get caught up, but he had helped his little sister, and got to spend some time with her, and that beats working any day.

**And that's a wrap. I will, as I said, be writing a story about AppleBloom's troubles at school, if you're interested in reading it, I don't know what it will be called, but it will be about AppleBloom and Snails. And I will also be writing a fic that goes with this one, about when Shining Armor comes to Ponyville to visit his sister. Keep an eye out for those fics if you're interested. **

**Read on.**

Paste your document here...


End file.
